Bluefur and Snowfur - Life's Too Short
by FanficTo-A-T
Summary: If you have not heard Frozen's Outtake song Life's too Short, you probably should since it's very good. Heaven knows why the producers removed it... If you also have not read Bluestar's Prophecy, you might want to since it kind of clears things up here. I hope you enjoy. Story content is added.


Bluefur and Snowfur- Life's too Short

Bluefur: Underlined, Snowfur: _Italics_, Both: **Bold**

*Technical* spoilers for Bluestar's Prophecy.

_I came all this way today to give us a fresh start,_

_But now that you're like "wow," it's all like, warm in the heart._

I'm so glad you like it sis, 'cause this is the real me.

You have no idea how great it feels to be free!

_We've been falling out for way too long,_

_So let's forget who's right_

And forget who's wrong

**Okay!**

Why don't you stay? There's room for family in my court

**'****Cause life's too short**

_To always feel shut out and unloved b__y the sister I long to know!_

**Life's too short**

To never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow!

_Woah-ho-ho!_

I never understood,

_I never understood,_

**But now I do! Life's too short**

**To miss out on a sister like you.**

_So you'll come back then!_

Back?

_To thaw the fjord. It's frozen over; no one can get in or out…?_

Oh.

_Sooo…_

(short 'you're kidding' laugh) I don't believe you.

_What…? I just assumed that you would have to-_

That I'll shove on the gloves? That's how your story ends?

_It does! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends._

So that's in your plan. To force me back in a cage.

_Woah, woah! Don't get upset. __Let's get back on the same page._

Gee, thanks for comin' up to see the place and showing off your mastery of tact and grace, OKAY!

Run down the hill and spill my secrets. Make a full report! Bye-bye.

_Wait!_

'Cause life's too short-

_There it is: the door you love to slam in my face! __You did well there for a spell,_

_But now you're back in the same place. __Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who_

_Is not 100% convinced the prophecy's you!_

You can think whatever you want, 'cause I don't care! You're a fool who married a stranger.

_That is so unfair,_

**I swear I'm through with taking your unshaken sisterly**

Support

_Support_

Support!

**HA! Life's too short**

_To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me!_

La, la, la-la-la-la-la-la-LAAA!

**Life's too short**

To listen to a reckless FOOL who only ever sees the things she wants to see!

_You don't know me_

You have no idea

**What I've been through… Because of you!**

**Life's too short to waste another minute! Life's too short to even ****HAVE YOU IN IT!**

**Life's too shoooort…!**

_I've been so wrong about you!  
><em>You? You've been so wrong about EVERYTHING!

_Maybe you are the prophecy!_  
><span>I am NOT! The PROPHECY!<span>

That was exciting! This song went well together with them in my opinion.

Song credit to Disney's Frozen (they didn't put the song in, though)

* * *

><p>Edit<p>

Bluestar lies down and looks at her shrew. She takes a bite out of it and looks at Snowfur.

"I'm sorry." She says solemnly, very disappointed in her actions.

"Bluestar," Snowfur softly comforts her sister, "I forgive you. I've forgiven you 56,273 times now."

"You keep track...?"

Snowfur looks away awkwardly. "Maybe."

Bluestar softly laughs. Snowfur smiles at her again.

"Okay," Snowfur says, standing up. "I'm going to talk to Firestar and Yellowfang now."

Bluestar flicks her tail in goodbye. She remembers Thistleclaw and forces her fur to lie flat.

Mosskit runs up to her. "Mama, mama!" The she-kit yowls. "Play mossball with me!"

"Okay, my little sweet." Bluestar follows Mosskit to a mossball and plays with her the rest of the day.

_Snowfur, you have no idea how sorry I feel. I just never trusted his ambitiousness. I'm sorry for the 652nd time in thought._

Bluestar closes her eyes in her Starclan nest to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is your story content! I hope you guys enjoyed this.<strong>


End file.
